Mary Addams
'Mary Addams '''właść: '''Marqueite Annabeth Adamas Alveros '( ur: 21.06.1986 r. ) - amerykańska aktorka , kaskaderka ,piosenkarka. Biolografia Mary Addams Przyszła na świat 21 czerwca 1986 roku w San Diego w satnie Kalifornia .Marqueite Annebeth Adams Alveros najmłodsza z piątki dzieci Markiza Adamsa ( Markiz jest z pochodzenia Irańczykiemrosjaninem ) i Chriny Alveros ( Chrina jest latynoską ).Jej rodzice mieli się rozwieść gdy okzało się że Chrina jest w ciąży z Markiz Admasa było to piąte dziecko które obojga zdecydowali się nierozwodzić dla dobra ich kolejnego członka rodzinny .Markiz Adams był byłym kaskderem , natomiast Chrina Alveros jest nauczycielką języka hiszpańskiego uczyła swoje dzieci : starszego Artura ,Natalie , Limana i Patricję " Patty " ale najbardziej geniuszem była właśnie Marqueite jak od pieluch miała swych rączkach książkę .W wieku 3 lat zaczeła grać w thrillerze " Karte Kardis " , tym samym chciała jej siostra Patty zagrać lecz jej się nieudało .Producenici trudno było im mówić Marqueite brat Liam nazwywał ją Mary tak dla wszystkich było łatwiej wymówić te imię nisz Marqueite .Mary zaczeła reklamować napój gazowany Coca-colę dostając 25 mln doralów rocznie .W lipcu 1990 roku Mary zagrała znów lecz już w horrorze "Demo Witch ", bardzo się Mary spodobało zaczeła częściej grać w horrorach i thriellerach jako kaskaderka , w wieku 5 lat uczyła się sztuki walk ; karate i kung -fu ma czarne i czerwone pasy .Mary w czasie na planie horroru "Puszka Pandory "( Mary zagrała u boku Lisa Draculansvi ) , zacieła się od robienia cieżykim nożem ( dokładniej niechybnie chwiciła nóż do ręki wyślizgnoł się Mary zaczeła kwrawić tak mocno że karetka była przy scenach niebezpiecznych ).Mary po wypadku wyzdorowiała i szybko powróciła na plan horroru , następne rok 1993 w 5 marca Mary zagrała w thrillerze " Basski " a następnym uczyła się indwidualnie nauczyciele przychodzili do Mary .W 12 maja 1994 roku zaczeła się pasa Mary Addams zagrała aż w trzech dwóch serialch i jednym filmie " Stella " ," Bia " i " Evanscens " zagrała u boku też kaskaderówaktorów byli to :Alex Wersley i Estella L'Oriel z nimi zagrała trojaczki .W wrześniu 1997 r. Mary zaczeła sie okaleczać nazwywając się jako Krwawa Mary , z tym się nie ukrywała co inne gwiazdy hoolywoodzkie nawet skrytykowała Toma Curisa tak nazwywając go tak że się po płakał .Mary w lipcu 1999 roku grała w thrillerze " Podpalaczka " która dała jej międzynarodową karierę jako kaskaderka w tym roku wydała swój metaloworockowy album " Marqueite " był tam ostre rockowe piosenki , po całych tym przeżyciach wachania nastroju znów otarła się o życie aż trzy raz trawiała do szpitala Mary jest przyjaciółką Lindsey Lohan która sam narzaiła na niebezpieczeństwo szaleństw ze życiem .2000 roku Mary zagrała w thriellerze "Pułapka " innych latach zaczeła się leczyć w szpitalu psychiatrycznym lecz po mięśiącach znów wróciła do niebezpiecznych scen kaskaderskich rodzice Mary Addams postanowili zabrać córkę by odpoczeła aż do 1 maja 2003 roku ( w 20 maja zagrała filmie " Groove Girls " ) Mary pisała teksty piosenek do zespołu Evanescence pomogła im wypromować ich album "Fallen " aż do 2006 roku gdy Mary zagrała w thrillerze " Black Rose " ( 2006 - 2007 ) , ze swej paczki .W Mary wzieła urlop gdy w 15 stycznia 2008 roku za atakowała nową płytą " Marqueite 2 " rockowymi hitami była z remiksowana piosenka " Zombie " .Mary stała się chrzestną córki Charisa Notchisa i Doccii choć trochę się uspokojiła kążdy wie że Mary prowadzi nawet bloga . W 3 sierpnia 2009 roku wydała nowy album " Amazoness " był połączeniu trzech różnych gatunków muzycznych takich jak : rock , pop i hip-hop i zagrała aż w dwóch filmach u " Atlas " i z thrillera " 20 Sióstr Lucyfera " - Fantazję jako co ona widzi , Serial " 20 Sióstr Lucyfera " był w całych latach z 2009 do 2010 roku aż do wydania swego albumu " Caniball " którego promował singiel " Erostic ". Mary Addams mówi językami angielskim , hiszpańskim i rosyjskim .Mary już przeszła aż 6 krotnie samobójstwo : 1- na planie " Pandory " zraniła sie nożem , 2- przedawkowała leki z akoholem , 3- sama się mocno podcieła żyły , 4- wypadek samochodowy samobójstwo , 5 - przeciła sobie szyje , 6 - no niemal nie zemdlała przez nadmierne przedawkowanie leków , takie Mary jest trawiła lecz ona nie chciała sie wogóle leczyć na odwyku , lecz jest matką chrzestną Cashmiry Notchis córki Charisa i Doccii Notchisów Mary podjeła sie na leczenie tylko do zamkniętego szpitala psychicznego .W 2011 roku wydała bardzo krwisty album " Caniball " Mary stała sie ispiracją dla artystów takich jak : Lady Gaga i Keshy. Alex zaczyna chodzić z Mary ( choć już grali w thrillerach " Puszka Pandory " i " Evanscens " ).Mary jest artystą która sie butuje no stop nic nie ejst ją zdanie poszczymać sama mam samochód " Marry " i " Jason X " Mary świetnei naśladuje Freddego Kruegera z niezwykłym sposobem .Mary pracuje nad swoją nową płytą w której jeszcze nie dała tytułu 'Filmografia Mary Addams ' 'Dyskografia Mary Addams ' single *Who Am I ...? *Bloody Mary *Rock Horror *Zombie *Black Angel *Kalinka *Where in Dazon *Sea I Seans *Boom Boom *You & You *It's emo *Samteis *Up *El Diablo *Star Rock *Evanscens *Liren *Boobye *An sister Lucyfer *Vanillas day's *Alrimas me *Withe's No *Ichen tres *Came will it *A i how *Dane Teds *Fathagio *Bad Paparazzi *Get *Cane in Cane *Halo *Rideosht *I will a reod *Olo ( Halo) *Ring *Mi Refetlu *Greod Good Best *In Bad the Zone *Diablo *Omen *Jump *Bestrud'a tull *Hero'se *Rockser *Bad Ramossce *Black and White *Caniball *In Reddy Man *Mamma Moster *Leatherface *Eroctic *Extsurie Marry vol.1 *Extsurie Marry vol.2 *Jaginth *Little Black Book *Name is Jason *Blow *Me *Level Up *Exorcismus *Bady Arl Tattoo * If the ....... *Dj *Is name Mary *Deark West *Maslobor *La Mafia *Clow *Rocky Rock * Kategoria:Mary Addams